


(Mosquito) Bite

by Just_Another_Weirdo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everybody Dies, Gen, Guns, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mosquitos are evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Weirdo/pseuds/Just_Another_Weirdo
Summary: In a world where the zombie disease is transmitted via blood, mosquitoes are this group's number one worry. However, the priorities switch when the twins's long lost favourite teacher appears out of nowhere, with a little girl.Virgil knew they shouldn't have let them in.Alternatively, the zombie au no one asked for.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	(Mosquito) Bite

**Author's Note:**

> As the orange side hasn't been revealed, I'm naming her Olivia. Why is the orange side a girl? Because I say so, goddamnit, I want to write girl characters and I can't.  
> This is a bad one. I almost cried, which says a lot.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also, don't kill me, please.

Roman hummed as he looked around. It had been a quiet day, and he really wished it stayed as it. However, he new that quiet days never lasted too long.

He fidgeted with his mosquito net, adjusting it around his face. As much as Logan insisted it was necessary, the itch that came with it was unbearable sometimes.

“See anything?” Virgil approached him, wearing a similar but bigger gear than Roman’s. “We need to finish early and help Patton fumigate.”

Roman looked around him once more before answering. “I don’t see anything. The fence seems clear here, let’s check ahead just in case.”

Virgil nodded and carried on.

It was a summer day, and though Roman appreciated the heat, it also meant more mosquitoes around, which meant Virgil and Patton going all the way with ways to prevent bites. They had already suffered a big panic when Logan got bit by a spider one night. Well, Roman assumed it had been a spider, since Logan was fine and definitely not zombie-like three months later. Which, was a great relief. Roman did not want to lose the twelve year old so soon. It wouldn’t be fair.

Although nothing in this situation was fair.

Patton and Virgil had been lucky when they found this place. It was in the middle of nowhere. Somehow they managed to set up an electric fence and isolate themselves.

Roman and his brother arrived months later than that, when the trio had a whole system of crops already set up. Roman was aware of their extreme luck. This whole ordeal had started when the twins were at high school. Roman was sure he’d never see any of his friends ever again.

And if he did see them, well, they wouldn’t be the same anymore.

“Earth to Roman?” Virgil said, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

Roman blinked confused, looking at him. “Wha, what’s wrong?”

Virgil laughed. “You kinda zoned out, and we can’t have that while doing this, kid”

“Sorry” Roman muttered. “I was just… thinking back”

“It’s alright, I do that a lot too.” Virgil said. Before he could continue, both of them noticed someone, something, hovering over the fence. “Aw, gross. You ready?”

Roman gulped, disgusted. “Yeah, sure, let’s get this done.”

Virgil approached the wandering corpse, making a face at the putrid smell. It didn’t take more than a few steps for the zombie to notice him, quickly changing his direction towards him. Fortunately, the fence stood in its way, shocking it backwards.

“I hate doing this” Roman grumbled, following Virgil.

Virgil grabbed the bat he was carrying with both hands. “Would you rather have it tear down the fence?” He asked, as the zombie spasmed to a standing position.

“Hell no” Roman said, taking his own baseball bat. “Who does the honors?”

Virgil didn’t answer, instead swinging the bat at the approaching corpse. It fell to the ground with a crunch, its brains scattered on the ground.

“Let’s carry on, we’re almost done.” He said, cleaning his weapon with the grass.

As Virgil said, they were almost done. In fact, they finished without any complications, going back to the main building. Outside, there was Remus, watering the crops he had fertilized in such creative ways. Logan and Patton were chatting on the entrance of the barn, having just finished the fumigation process.

Roman moved on to help his brother, as Virgil went to Patton to argue about something adult wise.

Logan, on the other hand, decided to go for a walk, to tired to help the loud twins. He heard Patton shout for him not to go far away and be careful. He scoffed. He already knew what to do, he’d been with them during this whole ordeal and survived. His parents hadn’t been so lucky.

He went around the place, visiting the livestock and the greenhouse. He watered the greenhouse plants and checked on the animals.

During the time they took care of the few cows and chickens they had, they’d found out that apparently the animals were not affected by the infection. Logan didn’t feel it was right to call it a virus, since it was blood related. You’d think most people got infected by biting or scratching, but an inconvenient mosquito bite was enough for most people.

Well, let’s just say it was a relief when Logan found out they could still have milk and eggs without having to worry about zombie cows or zombie chickens.

When he got out of the greenhouse, it was darkening. He turned on the flashlight he had, just in case. Virgil always made them had flashlights on, at all times. Even inside, where they had electric lighting.

Logan assumed that by now he could go back into the barn safely, as it had been a while since they fumigated. So, he headed there.

He never reached it, not alone. A voice in the distance interrupted his thoughts. A human living voice, not those grunts zombies made.

His eyes widened as he approached the fence, from where the voice was coming, in a loud enough whisper.

Logan turned the light to the figure standing there. “Don’t try to jump the fence, it’s electrified.”

The owner of the voice, a man on his late twenties, listened to him, stepping away from the fence. On his arms he held a little girl, with orange hair. She looked scared, as if she had been holding back tears during too long. The man, meanwhile, looked extremely tired. Half his face was scared, and he had no protection except mountains boots.

“Who are you?” Logan asked.

The man held the child closer to his chest. “My name is Janus. Are you alone here?”

Logan gulped, nervous. “No. I can take you to the others.”

“Please” The man, Janus, said.

As Logan guided the man to the main entrance, he couldn’t help to eye the girl. She didn’t seem older than five years old. Maybe four. She hid her face into Janus’s chest, as if she was afraid of Logan.

When they reached the gate, which was secured firmly, thanks to Virgil, Logan instructed the man to wait. He headed quickly to the house, calling for Patton.

Patton and Remus exited the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” Patton asked, concerned.

“Get your gear.” Logan said. “There’s someone at the door.”

Remus exclaimed exited, and proceeded to run to grab their things from the entrance. He quickly handed them to Patton, before dressing up with his. He grabbed his flashlight and ran outside. Patton and Logan followed short, running after him.

Patton soon reached Remus, grabbing his arm to slow him down. “I’ll go first” He said, walking in front of him. Remus pouted but listened and stayed behind him.

Patton approached the gate, opening the small window and pointing the flashlight to the outside. Janus covered his eyes with his forearm, blinded by the light.

“Who’s there?” Patton asked.

Janus lowered his arm, placing it again around the little girl protectively. “I’m Janus. My car ran out of gas. May I come in?”

Remus pushed Patton aside and looked outside. “Mr. Sanders? Is that you?”

“Remus?” Janus asked. “What are you doing here?”

Logan approached them. “You know this person?”

“He was my tutor!” Remus exclaimed. He turned to Janus. “I thought you died!”

Patton placed a hand on Remus shoulder, gently pushing him aside. He placed a finger on his lips, reminding him to stay quiet. Remus pouted but moved away. “You need a place to stay?” He asked Janus. Janus nodded. “I… You aren’t armed or anything, right?”

“I’m not.” Janus said. “Unless a four year old who doesn’t speak much is considered a weapon.”

Patton seemed to contemplate his options quickly, before handing the flashlight to Logan and opening the door. Janus hurried inside, and Patton shut the door locked once more.

Remus jumped exited to hug his favourite teacher, causing Janus to tumble.

“Whoah” Janus said. “Someone has missed me.” He crouched to the ground, leaving the four year old on the ground. “Can you walk from here? Yes? Thank you dear”

Patton quickly separated Remus from the pair. “We need to discuss this with Virgil and Roman. Now. ”

“Roman is here too?” Janus asked, smiling. “Is any of my other students here?” 

“No” Logan answered, heading back to the house.

Janus smile disappeared. “Oh… right.” He grabbed the girl’s hand guiding her to the house.

Remus ran to the house, ready to alert his brother and Virgil. Logan hurried behind him. Patton gripped his baseball bat tighter, trying to calm his nerves.

They met in the kitchen. Patton had almost no time to take of his net before he heard Virgil asking from there. Him and Roman were dressed in their pajamas, Roman caught eating his dish without waiting the others.

“Hey, Virgil, Roman, this is Janus.” Patton said, introducing the man, who had taken the girl up in his arms again. “Logan found him outside. Do we have left overs for him and…?” He looked at the little girl. “Pardon my manners, what’s your name?”

The girl muttered something, hiding her face away on Janus’s chest.

“Her name is Olivia. She’s Jessica’s sister. You remember Jessica, right?” Janus said.

“Mr. Sanders!” Roman exclaimed, beaming. “I thought you were dead! Is Jessica alive too?”

Janus shook his head. “She didn’t make it.”

“Oh” Roman’s smile disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. Remus patted him on the back. He knew he had been close friends with Jessica.

Virgil pulled Patton to the side quickly, leaving the former teacher with his former students.

“What are you thinking? We can’t let him in, he could be infected!” He whispered.

Patton sighted. “I know, I know, but he’s got that little girl, and Remus recognised him.” Patton explained. “I couldn’t just leave him out there during the night!”

Virgil ran his hand through his hair. “He can’t stay if he’s infected. Have you at least checked?”

“It was dark, there was no time to check” Patton said.

“Well, I’ll check now.” Virgil said, turning to Janus.

Janus was smiling nostalgic, listening to the twins interrupt each other while explaining them how they got there. He held the Olivia closely, as she listened to the tale too. Poor thing, so young and already in a broken world.

Virgil approached Janus. “Hey. I’m Virgil” He held out his hand for him.

Janus turned to him, and smiled. “Janus Sanders.” He said, shaking his hand. “Thank you for letting me in.”

Just when Janus was going to retrieve his hand, Virgil gripped harder. “Listen up, Janus. I don’t care if these two idiots adore you” Roman and Remus both exclaimed their offense. “how do I know you are not infected?”

Janus paled down. “I… I don’t know either.” He admitted. “I will leave if necessary, but please, take Olivia with you. I don’t think she’ll survive out there with me”

“What? No!” Roman complained. “We’re not kicking you out, are we? Can’t we just quarantine him or something?”

Virgil exchanged looks with Patton. He sighted and let go of Janus.

Logan offered Janus a plate with food. “We have space to quarantine you in the barn and Olivia in the greenhouse.” He looked at the others. “I think that would be satisfactory for everyone?”

Janus scoffed. “You’re smart for an eleven years old.” He said.

Logan rolled his eyes. “I’m twelve and seven months.”

“I like him.” Janus declared. “So… is Olivia allowed to stay?”

Virgil sighted. “I’ll prepare the barn and greenhouse. Eat something, you’re probably starving.”

Having said that, he left. Patton sighted, without proceeding to offer the new couple food. The dinner would’ve been relatively silent, if it wasn’t for the twins banter and Virgil occasional messages asking where things were kept.

Virgil eventually came back, and Patton led each person to their makeshift bedroom. He made a mental note of making more gear, as Janus had to use Virgil’s, and Logan’s looked ridiculous on Olivia.

The next morning, the twins asked relentlessly to see their long lost teacher. Virgil refused immediately. The twins insisted. At the end, they reached an accord. If it had passed a week without any symptom, they would be allowed to talk to him, as long as they kept their distances. Virgil would be taking care of Olivia, while Patton would check on Janus from time to time.

So, as they said, they did so.

For three days, everything was alright.

Virgil should’ve known it wouldn’t last.

He came in with breakfast for Olivia. The girl hardly talked to anyone, as Virgil had only heard ten sentences or less from her.

But today, he found her crying on her bed.

Virgil set the plate on the ground and approached the crying girl carefully.

“Olivia? What’s wrong, little one?” He said, keeping his distance.

Olivia sniffed, drying her tears with her T-shirt. “I’m sorry” She said. “I’m sorry”

“Hey, hey, it’s ok, Olivia, it’s ok.” Virgil said. “Can you breath with me?” Olivia nodded. “Good, do so. This way, see? That’s it, calm down”

As Virgil talked, Olivia dried her tears, relaxing severely. She fidgeted with the end of her T-shirt.

“Now, what’s wrong?” Virgil asked, moving closer for comfort.

Olivia hugged herself, looking away. “It’s Jessie.” She started. “We were at the gas station. Mr Janus said we needed supplies. So we went into that little store that’s always there. But there were some ugly monsters there. The same who hurt mom and dad. The same who took Jessie.”

Virgil placed a hand on Olivia’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“I’m sorry. Jessie told me to hide it, until she found a way to tell Mr Janus.” Olivia said, moving away. “But she left me, and I didn’t know how to tell him. It’s not his fault, I swear.”

Virgil stood away from Olivia. “Olivia. What do you mean by hiding it?”

Olivia teared up, and stood too. “I thought it would go away, but I’ve started feeling so badly. Jessie said it would take longer since it was in my ankle, and not near the neck, but it’s only been four days. It hurts.”

Virgil watched as Olivia took off her sock, revealing a small bite mark. “I’m sorry, it just hurts so much.” She started crying again, sobbing as she sat down on her bed again.

Virgil didn’t know what to do. He had hoped it was Janus and not Olivia the one infected. He gulped, as he saw the little girl sob her heart out.

And in a moment of weakness of compassion, he kneeled down to hug her, providing the little comfort he could give. He let her cry on his shoulder, whispering words of reassurance to her.

It was a choice he would not live to regret.

Patton found Janus reading some book on the barn. A book he remembered not giving him.

“Which one of the twins was it now?” He asked, approaching the man.

Janus closed the book, leaving it next to him. “Guess.” He said, smiling. “I’ll give you a hint, it’s a fairytale book”

“Roman, then. I’ll have to scold him, again.” Patton concluded. “How are you feeling today?”

“Great, actually.” Janus said. “How’s Olivia?”

“Virgil is checking on her.” Patton said, sitting on Janus’s bed. “Where did you find her?”

“I found her with Jessica and her girlfriend.” Janus said. “Jessica was one of my best students. She talked a lot, but her grades made it up at the end. I didn’t have the chance to teach her girlfriend, though. She was a kind girl. They didn’t make it.” He paused. “I couldn’t save them. Most of my students are dead by now, yet somehow I’m still alive”

Patton rubbed a hand on his back. “Don’t beat yourself over it. You saved Olivia. You saved yourself. It’s not your fault.”

Janus scoffed. “How did you meet the others?”

“Oh, Logan was my neighbours’s kid.” Patton said. “I knew them, they had a dog. I was a veterinarian, you know? I found the kid on the town’s supermarket.”

“Didn’t know you were veterinarian.” Janus said. “And Virgil and the twins?”

“Virgil and I never met before this, though he knew Logan.” Patton explained. “He was Logan’s mother’s employer. We found him when we where trying to escape the town.”

“Convenient” Janus commented.

Patton laughed. “Yeah.” He said. “The twins came a few months after we settled here. They were biking”

“Biking?” Janus asked. “They’d once stole their parents’s car, they know how to drive, why were they biking?”

“Well, just like you, they ran out of gas.” Patton said.

“Oh.” Janus said, staring to the distance. “Makes sense.”

Patton and Janus had fallen into the habit of chatting for hours. The twins knew that. Logan knew that. Even Virgil knew that.

However, Virgil didn’t spend much time with Olivia, as the girl preferred to be alone, as she couldn’t be with Janus yet.

So, when Logan walked back into the house after feeding the chickens and found no trace of Virgil, he grew worried. He called him, but there was no response from within the house. He walked outside, where the twins were slacking of instead of watering the crops as they were supposed to do. He asked them. Their answer worried Logan. Virgil had gone to Olivia’s greenhouse a few hours ago, but he had not come back yet.

Logan jogged to the greenhouse, grabbing the nearest baseball bat. He yelled at the twins to get Patton. He didn’t check if they listened, running to the glass door and peering inside.

Olivia stood on the middle of the greenhouse, blood leaking from her mouth. Virgil was crumbled on the ground, bleeding out from the bite marks on his neck.

The moment Logan stood in front of the door, Olivia turned to look at him, her eyes unfocussed and whited out. Logan raised his bat. He could take out a four years old. He could do this.

He kicked the door open, waiting for Olivia, no, not Olivia, the zombie, to come running at him. He was not disappointed, as he swung the bat at its face. It fell to the ground, spasming. Logan hit it again and again and again, even when it had stopped moving.

He stopped, panting, as he heard some rustle on the inside of the greenhouse. He cried out, as Virgil’s corpse raised to his feet. He couldn’t take him out. He couldn’t take out the zombie of a thirty years old man.

He screamed as he tried to run away, slipping on the zombie’s blood and falling to the ground. Virgil’s zombie ran to him, falling on top of Logan. Logan tried to get him away, placing the bat on its mouth so he didn’t get bitten. He shouted for help, tears rolling over his cheeks.

Just like it had started, Logan felt the zombie get off him. Soon, he felt Janus pulling him back to his feet.

“You alright?” He asked, before looking at Olivia. The girl he had failed to protect. He gulped, and turned to the twins. “Take some gas and meet us at the entrance, we’re leaving.”

Remus didn’t have to be told twice, grabbing Roman by his arm and pulling him from his shocked state.

Patton struggled with the zombie. He couldn’t bring himself to kill it. It was Virgil’s , he just couldn’t. He heard Janus yelling at him to do so from afar. Afar? Oh, yeah, he had taken it away so it wouldn’t harm the others. He just had to get away and run. He could use the fence. It should give him enough time to run.

The zombie lunched forward, tackling him against the fence. 

Patton cried, his grip on the bat failing him. He heard Logan scream. It was the last thing he heard.

Roman’s next moments were blurred with tears as the brothers searched for what Janus had asked for and gathered emergency supplies. Remus didn’t have such a luxury, as he pulled his brother through his shock and handed him a can of gasoline.

They ran to the entrance. From the distance, they saw Logan and Janus run away from the zombie that once had been their friend.

Remus started unlocking the door, read to run away from this place. Even if it was safe to do so, he didn’t want to be in the place his friends had been killed.

The zombie was faster than Roman had expected. He couldn’t do anything but witness how it reached Janus. He felt like screaming, but Janus pulled a knife out of his jacket and stabbed the thing on the eye. It fell to the ground, the handle of the knife pocking from the eye socket. 

“You said you weren’t armed!” Remus exclaimed, opening the gate.

“I lied” Janus said, hurrying everyone outside. “Doesn’t matter now, keep going.”

Roman snapped out of his shock, grabbing Logan’s hand with his free one and pulling him to walk. They needed to be fast and quiet.

“Where are we going to go?” Logan asked in a whisper.

Janus closed the gate, leaving Patton’s corpse trapped for when it reanimated. “To my car. I’ll drive us to where I was going. Another refuge, made by the military.”

“Ok” Logan said, and no one spoke again.

Janus’s car had been left on the outskirts of a small town. A small town big enough to still be infected with zombies. And it was just their luck that they arrived by night, tired and nervous.

Remus had spent most of the journey finally letting the shock settling in, as he allowed himself to cry. Logan didn’t say a word. He just stared at the forest around them, bat ready in case anything happened. He had already got Patton killed, he didn’t want anyone else dead because of him. Roman tried to stay alert at the same time that comforting his brother.

Janus kept an eye out for everyone.

They arrived to the place. Zombies surrounded the vehicle. There was no way of going in there.

“How are we going to do this?” Roman asked.

Janus stayed quiet for a few seconds, knowing they would be probably waiting for him to come up with something. Waiting for him to save them.

He eyed the nearby shops windows. He could work with that.

“Logan, hand me the bat” Janus instructed. “I have a revolver inside the car” He handed Remus the keys. “I’ll distract the horde, I trust you have good aim to save my ass.”

“Mr Sanders, I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Roman started.

Janus started walking. “It’s the only idea we have.” He headed to the shops windows. “Be quick, will ya? Can’t have you being late, even though you’ve been late to my class every goddamn time, right?”

“Mr Sanders…” Remus called, holding him back.

Janus sighted. “Yes, Remus?”

“Thanks, for… being a decent teacher.” He said, swallowing back a sob.

Janus laughed. “Thanks for being a decent student. Now get moving. We need to be fast.”

Remus nodded, turning to pull his brother along. He didn’t have to, as Roman grabbed Logan’s hand, ready to go. Janus sent them one last glance before running to the nearest window. He smashed it, gaining all the attention of the creatures around him.

The twins ran at the car, Roman pulling Logan along. Remus fidgeted with the keys, opening the door and taking the gun from the car seat. Roman opened the passenger seat, pushing Logan inside and instructing him to use the seat belt. He grabbed the gasoline and started loading the car.

Remus checked the gun was loaded and turned to Janus.

Janus was surrounded, swinging the bat once and again to keep them from himself. He wasn’t succeeding as much as he’d wanted to, as Remus spotted scratches and bites among his arms and torso. Remus pointed the gun as Roman took the wheel.

Janus locked eyes with Remus one last time. Remus’s hands shook. Janus smiled.

When Remus shot, he didn’t kill any zombie.

But at least Janus died smiling.

They had been driving for half an hour when Logan demanded to stop. He didn't have to ask twice. In the middle of nowhere, Roman stopped the vehicle.

Logan exited the car, walking to the edge of the road. He scratched his forearm.

“Is everything alright?” Roman asked. Remus stayed in the car, staring blankly at the road.

Logan laughed. “I don’t want to turn” He said, his laugh turning into tears.

“You’re not going to turn, Logan. We’re safe now” Roman assured him, walking up to him.

Logan shook his head. “You don’t understand.” He said. “I rather die right here than be turned into that.”

Roman’s reply was cute off as Logan pulled up his sleeve, revealing a bite mark. He tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth.

“It must’ve been Virgil. I’m not sure.” Logan said, tearing up. “I only noticed once we were walking in the woods, but I didn’t want to alert Janus. I didn’t want to have my skull crushed. A gunshot should be faster, right?”

“Logan…” Roman started, not sure of how to continue.

“Please, Roman.” Logan pleaded, full on crying now. “Just, get done with it. I don’t want to turn”.

Roman grit his teeth, holding back tears. He walked to the car, taking the revolver from where Remus had left it.

“It… It won’t hurt, right?” Logan asked.

Roman contemplated the gun on his hands. “It won’t” He lied. He had no idea.

Remus woke up from his blank state, and looked back to the back seat. It was empty. Roman was crying.

He decided not to ask.

They had been driving for a week now, and there was no sign of the refuge Janus had mentioned. It was Remus turn on the wheel.

The twins had to thank once again Janus for accumulating food on the back seats. If it hadn’t been for him and his resources, the twins would’ve died from dehydration or mosquito bites.

They hadn’t talked much about what happened. They did talk, but danced around the subject of the two bullets missing from the revolver.

And if either of them broke down crying while they were talking of something unrelated, no one needed to know beside the twins.

Remus wasn’t a good driver, definitively not as good as Roman was. Although he used to think Roman was always better than him. He knew it wasn’t entirely true, Janus among some other people had reminded him that both of them were special in their own ways, despite being twins. Patton had always congratulated Remus on his work. And Virgil always said he enjoyed when he annoyed Roman and vice versa.

And now it was just Remus and Roman.

Again.

Remus didn’t notice the lights coming from the road ahead them approaching them until Roman screamed at him to slow down. He slammed the brakes, cursing loudly. The lights, another car, stopped in front of him.

Remus looked at Roman before doing anything. As if agreeing, both brothers took off their seat belts, Remus quickly taking the revolver he’d grown to loathe. Roman grabbed a wrench, hoping it would be enough if needed.

Remus was the first to exit the vehicle. In front of him, a figure exited the other car.

“Hello?” A man called. “I’m Doctor Picani! Are you alright?”

Remus and Roman exchanged glances again, as Roman came out.

“We’re alright” Roman answered. “What do you want?”

Another man came out of the car in front of them. “I’m Remy! We were out looking for supplies for our refuge. Do you two have a refuge?”

“No” Remus said. “It doesn’t matter, though.”

Picani approached them. Roman gripped the wrench harder. “You’re welcome in our refuge. Are you infected?”

Roman and Remus exchanged confused glances. “No.” Roman answered. “I don’t think so.”

“Good. You can come with us.” The Doctor offered. “We’ll finish the supply hunt and head back. You two should get the vaccine as soon as possible, but we should grab something on our way back.”

Remus laughed confused. “Vaccine? What vaccine?”

“It’s not exactly a vaccine? It’s something… I dunno” Remy said, turning to his partner. “Emile, your the doctor, you explain it.”

“I’m a therapist, not a biochemist, Remy.” Doctor Picani grumbled, as if this had been the fifth tie today he’d been told that. “Either way, I think you two could use a refuge. And some therapy, no offense. Most people need therapy here”

Roman and Remus exchanged glances for the last time. Remus lowered the gun. Roman’s grip on the wrench softened. They both breathed heavily, taking their time to consider the offer.

“Alright” Roman said. “How far’s the refuge?”

Remus smiled, almost laughing. Roman smiled too.

They will be alright. Not today, not tomorrow. Maybe not in a year. But they would be.

Some day they will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the angst train.  
> I give you permission of yelling at me in the comments, go ahead.  
> Yes, comments raise my self esteem, so please.


End file.
